


Будущее в тебе

by Mey_Chan



Category: Booster Gold (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: Бустер Голд знакомит друга с технологиями XXV века.





	Будущее в тебе

Чудо-техника будущего, полет инженерной фантазии двадцать пятого века — последняя мысль, которая пришла бы в голову при виде светящегося вибратора.  
Тед внимательно, насколько позволяло воспитание, осмотрел фаллоимитатор. Выглядел тот довольно… физиологично, с открытой гладкой головкой и рубцом от обрезания, с рельефными венами. Даже покрытие, блестящее и прозрачное, ощущалось как мягкая тёплая кожа.  
И под этой кожей переливались всеми цветами радуги весёлые огоньки.  
— Я этого боюсь, — резюмировал Тед. — И я думал, они стали более… — он потыкал пальцем в предмет разговора, — технологичными? А это какой-то привет эпохе диско.  
Майкл сделал загадочные глаза. Полностью голый, он сидел напротив Теда на постели, подобрав под себя ноги, и весь светился от предвкушения.  
— Технологии стремятся к миниатюризации, — сказал он с умным видом. — Представь, что внутри этой штучки — целый ядерный реактор!  
Тед кинул фаллоимитатор назад Майклу.  
— Ты в меня это не засунешь. Только через мой труп. То есть через твой труп!  
Майкл коварно усмехнулся и пополз по кровати к Теду, держа в одной руке проклятую штуку.  
А ведь пять минут назад все было так хорошо! Они вернулись домой после очередной миссии Лиги, приняли вместе душ — помыться вышло не очень, но нацеловались вдоволь. Поспешили в спальню, и только Тед потащил Майкла в постель, тот с криком: «Совсем забыл!» — достал эту фалломорфную медузу.  
— Хорошо, не реактор, — уговаривал Майкл, подбираясь ближе. — Представь межзвездный двигатель…  
Тед соскочил с постели и попытался выскочить в коридор.  
— Ха-ха, да нет там ничего такого, — крикнул Майкл ему в спину. — Но он мог бы туда поместиться, это ж технологии будущего! Не бойся, эта штука была внутри меня тысячу раз!..  
Тед, обернувшись, посмотрел на вибратор уже не со страхом, но с брезгливостью.  
После долгой-долгой паузы Майкл вздохнул и положил гаджет на постель. Поднял руки, демонстрируя, что безоружен. Тед ответил взглядом, полным бесконечного терпения. Когда Майкл не гримасничал и не корчил рожи, он был весьма хорош собой. Правда, когда он не гримасничал, можно было загадывать желание — так редко это случалось.  
— Хорошо, давай как обычно, — сказал Майкл. — Прелюдия, нежности всякие… И только потом, если ты захочешь…  
Тед готов был поклясться, что не захочет ни при каких обстоятельствах. Даже после того, как они томительно долго целовались, а после Майкл стал прикусывать кожу на его шее, и мочки ушей — именно так, как Тед любил. И легко-легко пощипывал соски, и тёрся своим членом о его собственный, о Господи. А потом, когда Тед был согласен уже на что угодно, хоть пригласить к ним третьим Кларка Кента, наклонился к паху.  
— О нет, — прошептал Тед, хотя ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы Майкл останавливался. В постели тот был… абсолютно не тем, чего можно было ожидать от Бустера Голда, мошенника и придурка с инфантильными замашками. — О нет… То есть о да, вот так…  
Майкл вдруг остановился, выпрямился и строго посмотрел на Теда.  
— Давай попробуем, — сказал он.  
Стоило проявить силу воли, но Тед, уже плохо соображающий — вся кровь давно отлила от головы, — только кивнул. Майкл нажал ему на плечи, заставляя лечь, аккуратно подложил под бёдра подушку. Намазал чем-то сладко пахнущим свою футуристическую игрушку. И начал осторожно вводить, свободной рукой поглаживая член Теда.  
Сначала не происходило ничего особенного. Кроме привычных ощущений от анального секса.  
Вдруг Теда едва не подбросило. Внутри что-то словно взорвалось: волна тепла и наслаждения мгновенно разошлась по телу, и каждая часть, каждая клеточка его организма стала сверхчувствительной. Он ощущал колебания воздуха как нежный массаж, кожа спины чувственно тёрлась о простыню. А пальцы Майкла, обхватившие его член, и вовсе творили что-то невообразимое. И главное — то, что находилось внутри него, росло, наполняло изнутри приятным жаром, задевая все нервные окончания. И удовольствие было таким, что можно было кончить уже раз сто, — но это было только начало.  
Когда Тед застонал, не в силах терпеть и долгую прелюдию, и слишком сильное удовольствие, Майкл наклонился и поцеловал его в горящие губы.  
И Теда накрыло окончательно.

— …С ума сойти, — пересохшими губами прошептал Тед, когда к нему вернулась способность формулировать эмоции в слова. — Это же… Это…  
— Клёво, да? — самодовольно сказал Майкл, лёжа рядом и подпирая голову ладонью. — А ты не хотел.  
Тед замотал головой, собираясь с мыслями.  
— Потрясающе! — выпалил он. — Вы должны… должны не расставаться с этими штуками!  
Майкл неожиданно помрачнел.  
— В будущем такие вещи под запретом, как и… ситуёвины? Нет, соцсети. Наша политика — люди должны больше общаться с людьми. Так что я добыл настоящую запрещёнку с чёрного рынка секс-игрушек.  
— Ничего себе, — теперь Тед смотрел на сверкающее чудо техники новыми глазами. — Но ведь если есть такие штуки, то точно знаешь, что с тобой встречаются не ради секса.  
Майкл задумчиво кивнул: взгляд расфокусировался, и он смотрел не на Теда, а сквозь него. Прямо в свой двадцать пятый век.  
— Может, это к лучшему, — пробормотал он. — Лучше с кем-то, чем совсем одному.  
Тед вспомнил про «Эта штука была у меня внутри тысячу раз» и крепко обнял Майкла.  
— Ты не один.  
— Я так скучаю по Мишель, — пробормотал Майкл и откинулся на спину, прикрыв глаза. Тед обнял его крепче.  
— Давай будем доставать эту штуку только по большим праздникам? — сказал он. — С тобой намного лучше, правда.  
Майкл улыбнулся, не открывая глаз.  
— О да, на день рождения Супермена, например.  
— Я серьёзно.  
— Я тоже. Я знаешь какой большой его фанат.  
— Иди в жопу, Майкл.  
— Хаха, готовься, у меня есть ещё немало штучек из будущего.  
— Господи, просто заткнись. Это будет большим праздником для всей Лиги.  
Майкл распахнул глаза и хитро посмотрел на Теда.  
— Праздник? Значит, теперь моя очередь, — объявил он. — Показать ещё что-нибудь?

…Майкл вырубился только после повторного душа, а Тед ещё долго лежал, гладил Майкла по спутанным светлым волосам и представлял его жизнь в двадцать пятом веке. Юный Майкл почему-то выходил худым заморенным подростком с затравленным взглядом, пока нынешний супергерой Бустер Голд, крепкий и раскрасневшийся, похрапывал под боком.  
На стуле, рядом с кроватью, лежало на полотенце и подмигивало Теду разноцветными огоньками совсем не радужное будущее.


End file.
